Survivors
Bart0nius Bart0nius, or Bart, is an explorer who is known for his research of Level 6, Level 7, and his discovery of Level 8. He is still alive and is the leader of a small ragtag group called "The Backroom Boys". He has crippling thalassophobia and has had his toll of mental damage whilst exploring unknown territory. Bart has various connections to people such as JackalofSpades, Sagekabuto, ProbablyKenny, and more. As of now, he has been the farthest documented individual in the backrooms. He's missing his right hand. JackalofSpades JackalofSpades is a guide who uses his time to help others rather than focus on his own logs. He has helped various people, including Bart0nius, by offering correct information, tips, and tricks. He's most known by spreading information about almond water. Sagekabuto (Deceased) Sagekabuto was an explorer who was known for his deeds finding Eli, a member of The Backroom Boys, and saving Bart0nius from the threat of Level 6. He traveled for some time with The Backroom Boys, but tragically died on June 12 seeking vengeance against the Thing on Level 7 for injuring Bart0nius. ProbablyKenny ProbablyKenny, or Kenny, is an observer who mysteriously watches over the backrooms via a series of cameras that stretch seemingly to every floor yet discovered. As botanist and supplier, Kenny is rarely seen but regularly heard. He is best known for his agricultural achievements and his studies of almond water. He is currently one of the few people who have actually seen The Thing On Level 7. Kenny is currently located somewhere in L1, still watching the cameras, still performing his experiments. MacabreTomb MacabreTomb, or David, is an explorer and highly advanced engineer who creates very powerful items and tools. He has various connections to people such as ProbablyKenny and Bart0nius. He is the main target for various Bandit groups and Cults alike including the Insurgency. He is known for assembling the alliance (The team that took down the Insurgency), eliminating the powerful cult on level 5, saving the originals alongside Doctor Dmitry and AFriendlySmith, helping Jo and Sorochi take down Flynn, and resurrecting LoggoMyDoggo. Jo When asked for his name on Reddit, Jo replied with the above. In case you don't understand, it means that he isn't on the r/backrooms subreddit. Jo is an explorer who travels with the Queen of Faces, Sorochi. Their feats include: killing 5 entities known as Obscurae who were keeping Sorochi from reaching her full potential; surviving several encounters with a crazed lunatic who hosted a powerful entity and practiced the dark arts; repelled the Beast of Level 5 when it was on a rampage, taking any Original it saw. Jo and Sorochi are an inseperable pair, and Sorochi would likely kill anyone who threatened Jo. Dmitry Korsikov Dr. Dmitry has relations to many of the people on this page. He has adventured with Jo and Sorochi, before the Queen had reached her full potential; he has made helped u/MacabreTomb with some of his more technological projects; he has also asserted himself as the leader of the Originals after he deposed the old ones. He spends most of his time in the Eternal Ballroom of Level 5, doing whatever he can to help. LoggoMyDoggo LoggoMyDoggo is an explorer known only for his discovery, and escape from “The hall of Dull Flames” section on -2. He has various ties to other users, such as MacabreTomb and ProbablyKenny. He is known for having a powerful mechanical left arm with multiple attachments made my MacabreTomb and AFriendlySmith. Due to some unforeseen forces acted upon him in his time in -2, he constantly has a massive buildup of static electricity he can use at will. The static buildup has even saved his life at one point: As he was “crucified” by the cult on level 6, he transferred his consciousness into his mechanical arm, and was resurrected by MacabreTomb. He is currently on the insurgency‘s top bounty list. u/WarriorBastian u/WarriorBastian (who prefers to be called Bastian) has compiled a fully functional guide on levels 0-4 of the Backrooms. He has no affiliation with the Backroom Boys, but has claimed to have encountered them once or twice. Due to the severe amount of mental strain from exploring deep into the Backrooms, he suffers from extreme schizophrenia. Bastian has confirmed that during the long periods of time he was in the Backrooms, he had met with other delvers such as Doctor Dmitry and u/ProbablyKenny. When not delving into the Backrooms, he paints horrifically disturbing artwork of the horrors he has encountered in its expanses. Bastian's current hobbies include painting said artwork, watching paltry shows like The Muppets, and practicing psychokinesis.